ღLa niña de mis ojos: Prólogos
by Tokio Cristal
Summary: DOS ONE-SHOTS previos a las historia original "LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS", basados en los fanfics que están publicados en el fandom de Sailor Moon. Historias que le dan trama al romance del profesor Darien con su alumna Serena. Fueron creadas para evitar confusión.
**LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS: PRÓLOGOS**

por TokioCristal

* * *

No sé si alguien va a leer estos **ONE-SHOTS** , pero he decidido publicarlos para no generar más confusiones en mis historias.

Este fanfic sólo va a estar compuesto por **DOS ONE-SHOTS** que no tienen nada que ver entre sí, o sea, que uno no es la continuación del otro.

Relata las historias en las que gira entorno la trama de **"La Niña de mis Ojos"** (mirar mi perfil) Estas historias están distribuidas explícitamente o implícitamente en los capítulos de "La Niña de mis Ojos", pero he decidido convertirlos en ONE-SHOTS, y ahondar más sobre esos temas, así no generan dudas en el segundo fanfic **"La Niña de mis Ojos: Revelación"** , donde se hace referencias a estas historias.

Si son nuevos lectores pueden leer sin problemas este fanfic, ya que en realidad sólo es el "PRÓLOGO" de la historia principal.

* * *

 **LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS**

Un pintor mediocre se ha olvidado de su brocha. Aquel pintor mediocre –que en santuarios extorsivos suelen llamarlo Dios- se ha olvidado de darle color al cielo. Todo era cromático en ese lugar, a excepción de una pequeña niña que corría entre las lapidas concediéndole con su alma cándida matiz al día. Sin temor se había apartado de la compañía de sus padres.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, observando en las lejanías una figura parada frente a una lapida. La niña arqueó las cejas hacia arriba y su boca se crispó con tristeza. Caminó un par de pasos más cerca con los labios titubeando.

¿Estaría bien acercarse a aquel **joven extraño**?

Suspiró con decisión empezando a tomar velocidad hacia aquel lugar pero una voz infantil la detuvo al instante.

—¿Estás perdida?

Viró su rostro hacia sus espaldas e inmediatamente su mirada quedó atrapada en los ojos de otra niña.

Son parecidas. Tienen la misma edad, la misma altura, el mismo cabello dorado, los mismos ojos azul cielo y la misma mirada: impoluta e inocente. El destino -que a veces es tan olvidadizo- las había juntado por primera vez aquel día sin ser concientes de lo que el futuro les depararía.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó al ver que los ojos de la niña de dos coletas miraban sin disimulo el ramillete de rosas rojas.

La pequeña asintió efusivamente.

—Toma —dijo alzando el ramo hacia ella sin ser conciente que estaba por cometer un terrible error—, son **tuyas.**

Con esa simple frase había cambiado su destino. _¡Oh, sí!_ Únicamente con ese simple obsequio le había regalado el _"protagonismo"_ de esta historia de amor a la pequeña cuyo nombre aluce a la calma: **Serena.**

—¡Gracias!

Mina sonrió e inmediatamente su atención regresó al muchacho.

—¿Sabes quién es? —musitó señalando hacia el adolescente.

Serena levantó su mirada.

—No —movió sus hombros mientras torcía su boca hacia abajo, jugando disimuladamente con uno de sus pequeños pies sobre la tierra—. Acompañé a mi mamá para visitar a mi abuelita, pero me escapé de su lado. Tampoco sé donde está. Creo que estoy perdida —respondió atropelladamente haciendo un leve puchero.

Mina abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Crees que él también esté perdido? —preguntó Mina a través de aquella inocencia infantil.

—No lo sé.

—¡Vamos a preguntarle!

Serena asintió con su cabeza y Mina alzó su mano invitándola a sostenerla, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera existir contacto físico entre las dos, una voz femenina las interrumpió:

—¡Mina, ahí estás! —Mina escondió su mano detrás de su espalda y con los ojos como platos miró hacía su madre—, ¡ven ahora aquí, jovencita!

La cara de Mina se retornó de todos colores mientras observaba a su enojada madre acercarse a ella, la cual la atrapó del antebrazo apenas percatándose de la presencia de Serena. Mina simplemente alzó su mano en son de despedida mientras con amargura escuchaba los regaños de su furiosa progenitora.

Serena parpadeó observándolas alejarse de ella. Un pequeño escalofrió bajó por su espalda. Estaba sola y perdida en aquel paraíso muerto. Observó el vigor escarlata de los pétalos de las rosas, fascinada por el aquel color tan vivo y, entonces, se decidió a caminar con tiento hacia el joven muchacho, como si temiera asustarlo. Paró sus pasos mirando de reojo aquella enorme piedra y los extraños relieves sobre ella.

La espalda del joven se movía acompasada con sus sollozos, sin ser conciente de que una cristalina mirada lo analizaba.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Serena tomándolo de la mano.

Miró inmediatamente a la niña a su lado.

Sus miradas chocaron una con la otra.

Fue un instante fatal.

Las mejillas del joven Darien se encendieron y su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

Los ojos de Serena, ese par de ojos hermosamente pintados de un atrayente barniz azul zafiro. Había algo en ellos, algo indescriptible, algo sobrenatural, que alertaba sus cinco sentidos. Esa niña era especial. Sentía como si la conociera de otra vida, lejana a esta. La manera de mirarlo era hipnotizante, ni siquiera al parpadear se perdía esa mágica esencia.

Era ese mirar tan lleno de vida y juventud que tanto le faltaba a él…

Sus ojos se estaban reflejando en la mirada de la pequeña sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Había quedado atrapado allí, como si Serena hubiera abierto una caja de Pandora, despertando emociones en él que nunca había sentido.

Trató de articular alguna palabra, saltando con la primera duda que viajó por su mente

—¿Qué haces caminando sola aquí por estas horas?

—Vine a acompañar a mi madre pero me he escapado de su lado —respondió con picardía típico de una niña de su edad—. Es que hoy mi abuela cumple seis años desde su fallecimiento y he aprovechado, que mi madre estaba distraída, para ir a buscar de estas —dijo mostrándole un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas que escondía detrás de su espalda.

—¿De dónde las has sacado? —interrogó alertado de que esa pequeña las hubiera hurtado de otra tumba.

—Ahhh —se hizo la desentendida—, es un secreto —replicó orgullosa de tener uno—. Como estas eran las favoritas de mi abuela… —sacó una para obsequiársela— también pueden ser las favoritas de la tuya —se la entregó sutilmente a Darien.

El joven dudó unos segundos y aceptándola tímidamente, musitó:

—Gracias…

—De nada —le correspondió con una gran sonrisa—. Mi mamá me dijo que acá descansan los abuelos que van al cielo, supongo que tú también has venido a visitar al tuyo…

—Si… —asintió tristemente, aunque no fuera su abuela a la que realmente había ido a visitar, sino que Darien estaba llorando frente a la tumba de sus difuntos padres.

—Bueno me tengo que ir, mi mamá me debe estar buscando —se dio la vuelta echándose a correr mientras alzaba la mano en son de despedida— ¡Nos vemos luego!

—¡Espera!, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó corriendo hacia ella.

—Mi nombre es Serena.

Darien detuvo sus pasos sorprendido, mientras su corazón galopaba fuertemente en su interior, llenó de paz.

 **Serena…**

Su mirada desprendía aquella misma sensación, nunca lo olvidaría, jamás olvidaría aquel nombre tan hermoso.

—Sí algún día, nos volvemos a ver, ¡prometo devolverte el favor sea cual sea!

Serena viró su cabeza hacia él y sonrió enormemente.

—Eres extraño…


End file.
